


Keeping Each Other Company

by miera



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm's lover isn't with him tonight, but he's not alone. (06/24/2003)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Each Other Company

Malcolm stepped into the shower and let out a small sigh as the hot water poured over his head. He was tired and stiff from lack of sleep.

Jon had been locked away for most of the past few days with Hoshi and T'Pol, preparing for a meeting with an alien ambassador. The three of them were reviewing protocols and Hoshi was coaching the Captain in how to give the proper formal greetings. The first official meeting had been this afternoon, and the ambassador had stayed for dinner, which everyone took to be a good sign.

Malcolm resolved within himself not to whine. He knew full well what Jon's life was like. He was a busy man and if that meant Malcolm had to endure a few nights on his own, well, he could live with it.

Being apart might be better than what had happened two nights ago. After spending a whole day trying to memorize the social orders of an alien culture, Jon had been tense and tired when he got off duty. Malcolm winced as he recalled that first hour in Jon's quarters. He hated to think of it in this way, but what they had done resembled more a necessary biological function than making love.

Eating, he told himself, and then smirked. It was more like two people who hadn't eaten any food for hours and then grabbed a very quick but satisfying snack. He certainly hadn't complained at the time. After all, every night couldn't be like it was the grand finale of a romance novel.

The sex wasn't what was bothering him, though. It was what happened after. Or rather, what didn't happen. Jon had tossed and turned all night. Every time Malcolm was close to really dropping asleep, Jon would start to fidget again. Finally at 4am Jon had just gotten up and gone back to his studying. Malcolm had spent that whole day trying to cover his tiredness.

Unfortunately, last night, thinking he was so tired he would sleep like a rock, he had lain awake for hours, acutely conscious of how alone he was in his tiny bed.

Now, after two days of sleep deprivation, Malcolm was worried he had established a pattern. Tonight he would either drop dead to the world or he would have to consider going to Phlox for help.

Malcolm shut the water off and paused. He could have sworn that over the last drips of the shower he heard his doors opening and closing. He waited but there were no other noises. He was paranoid and sleep deprived, that was all.

Rubbing his wet hair with a towel, wearing his tshirt and sweatpants, Malcolm walked towards his bed. His face was partially obscured by the towel, so when something let out a squeal as he sat down on the bed, he had no idea what it was. He yelped and leapt to his feet.

Porthos hovered at the foot of the bed, looking at Malcolm with an almost reproachful expression, as if to say "Didn't you see me sitting there?"

Malcolm chucked the towel onto the chair. "What on earth are you doing here?" he asked the dog. He sat down on the bed and Porthos gingerly picked his way over the rumpled sheets and nosed Malcolm's hand.

Malcolm had never been much of an animal lover. He'd never had so much as a goldfish in his life, although Madeline had acquired a cat when she went away to college. Astrid, a patchwork quilt of an animal with a fierce temper, was so haughty and temperamental that Malcolm couldn't help find her funny. Other than that, Malcolm didn't give much thought to pets. Porthos, however, had a number of endearing qualities, not the least of which being he belonged to the man Malcolm was in love with.

There was something attached to the dog's collar. Malcolm pulled it off carefully and opened it. It was a short note, "I have been ordered by the Captain to make sure you get some sleep tonight."

Malcolm sat on the bed and began to shake with laughter as Porthos nudged his hand, trying to get Malcolm to pet him. He absently scratched the dog behind the ears. Porthos' tail thumped against the bed rhythmically.

When Malcolm crawled into bed a short time later, he shut off the lights and settled down. He could feel the warm little body curled up against the back of his legs, and smiled into the darkness as he fell asleep. In the absence of the one they both loved, the two of them kept each other company for the night.


End file.
